


Under Her Skin

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Rare Pairing, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time she sees him, he manages to claw his way deeper her skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Her Skin

Every time she sees him, he manages to claw his way deeper her skin. She often tries so hard to ignore his foolish actions, no matter how emotionally draining it may be to keep her foundation strong. What especially annoys her is that every stupid little childish act is an outcry to get her attention…..to impress her.

Well certainly feeding an innocent man to a wraith certainly was a lovely way to woo a lady.

But the thing that manages to aggravate her the most….it’s god damn working. Beneath the sadism and craziness there was this air of charisma that drew her. She was always attracted to the good, maybe it was because he was so dangerous that it just drew her to him. 

She can feel it now, as thanks to his stupidity, they are locked inside this room inside the ancient temple. He’s making a failed effort by running into the door locked from the inside. BANG, BANG, BANG. Crawling deeper and deeper under her skin. The pounding deeper under her skin until finally….

“THAT IS IT!” She screams, “I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!” 

He turns to face her. That look of evil sending shockwaves through her bones.

“No.” He responds, deeper seven layers now. 

“Did you hear me I said….STOP.”

“And what if I don’t?”

It is the straw that breaks the camel’s back. She manages to push him against the wall and begins to furiously kiss him. God, it feels so good…and she hates herself for it.


End file.
